1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a substrate processing apparatus, and more particularly, to a batch type remote plasma processing apparatus.
For example, the present invention relates to a method for fabricating a semiconductor integrated circuit (hereinafter, referred to as an IC), which can be effectively used when depositing an insulation film or a metal film on a semiconductor wafer (hereinafter, referred to as a wafer) used to fabricate a semiconductor IC including a semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In IC fabrication methods, a batch type remote plasma processing apparatus has been proposed as a substrate processing apparatus for forming a film on a wafer at low temperature (for example, see Patent Document 1).
Such a batch type remote plasma processing apparatus always monitors temperature variation or pressure variation and gas flow rate variation in a process chamber in order to prevent undesired results such as an insufficient film thickness when a wafer is processed.
However, in the above-described batch type remote plasma processing apparatus, a voltage standing wave is generated because a pair of electrodes is opened at their front ends and is not matched with the impedance of an electrical wire. Therefore, the voltage amplitude is large at the front ends of the pair of the electrodes and is decreasing as closer to a high-frequency power source, and becomes a minimum value and then again increases.
Since the difference in the voltage amplitude according to locations of the pair of the electrodes causes the variation of plasma intensity according to locations, the batch type remote plasma processing apparatus has a problem that cannot process a plurality of stacked wafers uniformly.